


Logical Compromise

by Fire_Cooking



Series: Boxmore bot 'Human' AU [8]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bomb threat, Bombs, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Human AU, One Shot, villian attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/pseuds/Fire_Cooking
Summary: Ernesto tries to blow up Lakewood Plaza Turbo, but an unlikely hero steps up to help save the day
Series: Boxmore bot 'Human' AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486763
Kudos: 11





	Logical Compromise

Ernesto sipped some tea.

“Seems you brats didn't have the understanding to take down a real-”

Ernesto was bashed by a foot fire ball and fell off the car he was standing on.

Ernesto sat up and tried to wipe some of the tea off his front.

“Oh that's not coming out.” Ernesto whined. He looked up, he was surrounded. “Oh isn't this delight full.” 

“Get ready to take your tea party back to Boxmore!” Enid yelled.

“Yeah, play time's over!” Rad added.

“Yeah, time to go back and play at your own house!” KO finished.

“Uhh.” Ernesto scooted back against a car. “I think you children should go back to your own playtime.” 

Ernesto stood, holding the car above him, he tossed it at the three and started running for the bodega.

He pulled a briefcase from nowhere and chucked it at the wall of the bodega. It fell open.

Ernesto cheered a bit before getting a power fist in the back. He was picked up by a beam and gotten ready to throw back at Boxmore.

“Good luck with that bomb!” He yelled.

“We'll just throw it back to Boxmore like you.” Rad said as he reeled back.

“If you touch it, it will explode immediately!” Ernesto laughed.

“What!” Enid shrieked. “Of course there is a catch!” 

“Well can we move it without touching it?” KO asked.

“Duh, I'll just get it in a beam.” Rad dropped Ernesto who hit the ground with an 'oof.'

“You think we didn't think of that?” Ernesto laughed, Rad shrugged and went to pick up the briefcase bomb, but Enid stopped him.

“Dude we can't risk it blowing up! We don't know how strong it is!” She yelled.

“It's quiet strong!” Ernesto yelled. “Good luck!” Ernesto said, starting to run back towards Boxmore.

“Hey stop that!” Enid ran over and pounced on Ernesto's back, he smashed into the ground. “You are either going to help us get rid of that bomb or you are blowing with this place!”

Ernesto was dragged towards the bodega.

“Hey, let me go!” Ernesto yelled.

“No!” Enid said back. “Alright, KO, Rad, start evacuating the plaza, I'll keep an eye on Ernesto.”

“Of course, Enid!” Rad and KO yelled, running off.

Enid threw Ernesto into a wall, and pulled out a rope, tying him up quickly.

“You'll never keep me trapped here, my father will send over back up and I will be freed!” Ernesto stumbled out.

“Keep telling yourself that.” Enid said, she looked at the bomb, which was counting down.

“It's true!” Ernesto yelped.

“You really think Lord Boxman would send in back up? When has he ever sent in back up?” Enid laughed.

“He has to, he won't just let me blow up!” Ernesto yelled.

“Have you met him?” Enid puffed. “Your dad blows.” 

“He does not!” Ernesto cried out.

Ernesto stared across the street. Enid rolled her eyes.

“Enid! Me and Rad got ever one out of the plaza!” KO called, cartwheeling over.

“Good, KO! Now we just have to wait for something to stop this bomb!” Enid called, Rad sauntered over.

“Why don't we have Ernesto get rid of it.” Rad said tiredly.

“I'd never help you plaza turbians!” Ernesto called.

“Well, it looks like we just have to wait out the bomb, or hope some magical answer comes through.” Enid said quietly. “If you two don't want to blow up, I suggest you go. I'll stay with Ernesto.” 

“We aren't just going to let you blow up!” KO called. “Right Rad?” 

Rad turned from where he was stepping away. “What, oh uh, yeah! We won't just let you blow up Enid!” 

“Well, someone has to stay with Ernesto!” Enid called.

“Do we have to blow up Ernesto?” KO asked.

“Yeah, do we have to blow up Ernesto!?” Ernesto echoed.

“He planted the bomb, it's only fair he enjoy it!” Enid said.

“Dang.” Ernesto huffed.

“Well why don't we just leave Ernesto!” Rad called.

“He could escape!” Enid exclaimed.

“Hmm, it seems like no matter what someone has to stay to get blown up.” KO said thoughtfully.

“Well then who would want to stay with Ernesto and get blown up!” Rad snapped.

“I could!”

The bodega men turned around and looked at Logic, who was standing quietly behind them.

“Why would you stay and get blown up?” KO asked.

“I think using some logic can help this situation. And it's only logical to let myself, an adult fill in for you in this dangerous task.” Logic said bluntly.

“Well we do work for the bodega, it's in our contract to protect the plaza at all costs!” Enid called.

“Yeah, but he is offering.” Rad said.

“And I don't want any of us blown up!” KO cried.

“Well, since Logic is offering, and seems to know what he's in for, we can get going.” Enid sighed.

The three started to walk away.

“Thank you Mr Logic!” KO called as they left.

Logic walked over to the wall and sat next to Ernesto.

“You really had to be heroic, huh.” Ernesto puffed.

“It was only logical.” Logic said.

“You really had to lean into the stupid name.” Ernesto sighed.

“Boxman isn't good at naming things.” Logic informed.

“Fair enough.” Ernesto puffed.

The two sat quietly.

“You'd think he'd send in someone to come get me.” Ernesto mumbled.

“That would be at the risk of loosing more than one child.” Logic said quickly.

“He could send a robot. We have plenty of those laying around.” Ernesto muttered. “Hey, could you do me a favour?”

“I am not untying you. I made a promise to Enid, Rad, and KO.” Logic voiced.

Ernesto looked at the ground. “Shoot.” 

There was another pause, Ernesto looked at the bomb.

“It's getting kinda close to blowing up. Maybe we should go.” Ernesto said. “It wouldn't be logical to blow up yourself.” 

“It also wouldn't be logical to let my childhood second home blow up.” Logic stated.

“Can't get anything past you, huh.” Ernesto sighed. “Wait how is it logical not to let a building that could be rebuilt blow up?”

“Uhm, it just isn't.” Logic said. He looked away from Ernesto.

“You have an emotional connection to this plaza, don't you.” Ernesto said, smirking.

“I do not, that is not logical.” Logic said quietly.

“Then why would you let yourself blow up with a rebuildable structure?” Ernesto said.

“I am not, I am keeping you here for your punishment.” Logic stated.

“Which means you are still going to blow up because you feel a need to protect a building.” Ernesto shot.

“I do not!” Logic said with a huff.

“Well then it's keeping me here as revenge for threatening your dumb plaza.” Ernesto stated.

“It is not!” Logic crossed his arms.

“Ooo, are you getting angry!” Ernesto laughed.

“I am not!” Logic said angrily.

“Yes you are!” Ernesto chuckled.

“Look, I'm about to blow up, at least give me the decency to sit here quietly for the last minute of my life and not badger me.” 

“There is only a minute left!” Ernesto cried, he looked at the bomb and sure enough, there was.

“And okay, maybe I do have a connection to this place but how would you feel if someone was blowing up the factory you grew up in, this is only reasonable to have a connection to-”

“Bomb! Deactivate!” 

There was beep on the bomb.

“I'm not dying for this stupid plaza.” Ernesto spit.

Logic stared at Ernesto.

“Oh REALLY!?” Logic stood and looked down at Ernesto.

“Look just untie me and I'll leave and we can never mention this again.” Ernesto huffed.

Logic stared at him.

“Fine.”

~~~~hi

Enid, Rad, and KO were walking away from the plaza.

“It sure was nice and brave of Mr Logic to take over for us!” KO called.

“Well yeah he's Mr Gar's kid, of course he's brave!” Rad said grandly.

“Wait!” Enid yelled, freaking out suddenly. “We left Mr Gar's kid to die!” 

“Oh heck!” Rad echoed.

“We messed up!” KO cried.

The three looked at each other before running back to the plaza at top speed.

As they arrived back to the plaza, they got a glance of Logic and Ernesto shaking hands, as Ernesto held the bomb briefcase in his hands.

Ernesto noticed the group and started sprinting for Boxmore.

The three stopped next to Logic.

“He's getting away!” Enid called.

“I can deal with this easily.” Logic said, he pulled out a brush and threw it at Ernesto, it flew past Ernesto.

Ernesto turned as he ran. “You can't get me with that old trick!” 

Ernesto ran into the light post at the cross walk. The bomb blew up and launched him at Boxmore.

Logic hummed, satisfied. 

“You were just going to let him get away?” Rad called.

“We reached a compromise where he disarmed the bomb for his freedom.” Logic said, he started walking away, doing a few spins. “The day is saved, and just in time.” 

The three watched him spin away and up to the top of the plaza.

“Man, Logic is weird for being Mr Gar's kid.” Rad said.

“What happened here, Bodega-men!?” 

The three jumped and saluted Mr Gar who was behind them.

“There was a situation sir!” KO called.

“But it was fixed, sir!” Enid added.

“Everything is fine, sir!” Rad finished.

“Well then get back to work!” Gar yelled.

“Yes sir!” They yelled, running inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Have a good day/night!


End file.
